


Gravity

by ArchangelAzrael



Series: Writing, Rhyming, and Rotting [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelAzrael/pseuds/ArchangelAzrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't think your appreciating the gravity of this situation."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

Today my grandmother suffered from a heart attack

The simplicity and irony of it would force a laugh out of me

if it weren't for what was at stake

It was sudden and swift, like the final swing of a sword

It was also nerve wracking and depressing,

like the skies that never promise another sunny day

Like the constant threat that won't go away

 

She was startled and shaken

Like any regular survivor

She was dying and frail

But so is everybody here, including me

So she doesn't need to worry

about being abandoned any time soon

It's the fact that we can't leave

that seems to be our complication

I don't think you're appreciating

the gravity of this situation

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. :)


End file.
